


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by stopstealingmysweetrolls



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Grimmons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopstealingmysweetrolls/pseuds/stopstealingmysweetrolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Richard Simmons’ and Dexter Grif’s soulmates names appear on their bodies on their 18th birthdays, it’s not what they were expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 3am I'm not even remotely sorry.
> 
> Chapter 2 coming soon.

Richard.

Dexter Grif stared open mouthed at the name on his wrist in disbelief. He’d been waiting for this day for so long, counting down the days to his 18th birthday, anxious to see whose name would appear on his wrist. He could feel his heart drop as he woke up to find ‘Richard’ scrawled across his skin. It wasn’t as if he was completely surprised, he’d always swung both ways, but he couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. What the hell kind of name was Richard anyway? Just the name made this guy sound boring.

“I’m going to end up spending my life with an accountant”, Grif huffed under his breath as went to get up, “Fucking fantastic.

—————————————-

Grif glared at his sister across the table as gales of laughter washed over him.

“Shut up and eat your breakfast, Kai”

“I have no problem with you ending up with a guy, Dex, but did you really have to go with a guy called Dick?,” she wheezed, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye.”Mum is going to have a fit when she sees this!”

Grif shrugged his shoulders. “See if i care, it won’t change anything”.

Kai eyed him curiously. “You’re not disappointed?”

“Nope”, Grif shrugged, “A soulmate’s a soulmate, right?”

Kai unsuccessfully attempted to hold back a laugh. “Yeah, just didn’t think you end up with a dude, that’s all. Especially not one called Dick!”

Grif couldn’t help but smile a bit. “The heart wants what it wants, I guess.”

—————————————-

No. No no no no no. Richard Simmons desperately scrubbed at the name that had appeared on his shoulder, praying in vain that he could somehow remove the name tattooed onto his skin.

Dexter.

A guy’s name.

Dick Simmons was destined to be with a man.

He should’ve seen it coming, really. He’d known for a while he wasn’t all that into girls. Simmons couldn’t stand it when they paid direct attention to him and had always felt more relaxed around his male friends.

He was devastated. He was secretly glad he wasn’t destined to die alone, but what would his parents think? They’d raised him to believe that a man and a women should be together, and Simmons was sure that they would be ashamed if they knew of his true feelings.

Nevertheless, Simmons tried to be rational. At least the name was on his shoulder, a rather inconspicuous place compared to his arm or wrist. And besides, ending up with a dude is better than ending up with no one, right?

Maybe he could just make up a woman’s name to tell his parents instead. Stacey, Laura, maybe Tiffany. Anything, anything but Dexter.

Donning a nervous smile (and a shirt with sleeves past his elbows), Simmons inhaled deeply and made his way to the kitchen were his parents were eagerly waiting to find out the name of their future daughter in-law.


	2. The Heart Wants What It Wants- Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons is confused. Grif is hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is really short! Part 3 is also coming out today to make up for it!

It had been a few months since Simmons had first arrived in Blood Gulch, and despite the rough beginning, he had started to feel like he fitted in, at least to some degree.

Simmons and Grif didn't always see eye to eye, and it seemed as if they did nothing but argue, but Simmons couldn't help but admit he'd grown somewhat fond of the yellow soldier. He was lazy and arrogant, but his snide comebacks and lame jokes had eventually won Simmons over.

Although their relationship was purely platonic, Simmons couldn't help but feel his heart flutter in his chest the first time Grif had taken his helmet off to give it a much needed clean.

Oh shit.

He's hot.

As he'd expected, Grif wasn't the thinnest member on the red team. Not that he was fazed by this; if anything, that made him even more attractive. Grif's olive skin and chocolate brown eyes had Simmons' gaze firmly fixated on his face- a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by the yellow solider.

“I know my face is a work of art, Simmons, but could you stop with the staring?”

“I'm not staring, moron!”, Simmons insisted, face flushing red.

Grif snorted disbelievingly. “Whatever you say, kiss-ass”.

Incoherently muttering something about having to go do some maintenance on the Warthog, Simmons scurried off to his quarters, trying to pull himself together. Thinking he had feelings for Grif was stupid. His soulmate's name was Dexter, so there was no point getting his hopes up when he knew that there wasn't a chance in Hell they would end up being together. The whole thing was stupid anyway; Simmons had spent so long in this damn canyon it was almost inevitable he would end up going crazy and doing something stupid like develop a crush on his team mate. Maybe he just needed some sleep. Yeah, that was it. Taking off his armour and assembling it neatly beside his bed, Simmons curled up and got some much needed sleep.


	3. The Heart Wants What It Wants- Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a great reaction on Tumblr so thanks guys! (yeah-waitwhat.tumblr.com by the way since I usually post my stuff their first)
> 
> Chapter 4 will be up eventually. Thanks everyone for reading, send me a prompt on Tumblr if you want me to write you something! 
> 
> I keep writing these at like 3 in the morning and I'm not even sorry. Enjoy!

Simmons made a point of avoiding Grif like the plague in the days that followed. He just needed some time. Time to come to terms with the weird feelings he’d been having- and time to repress those feelings, to crush them down inside him so he could get back to focussing on his duties again.

Easier said than done.

For a guy who rarely ever moved from one position, Grif turned out to be a hard person to avoid. If he didn’t know any better, Simmons would have sworn Grif was following him around on purpose. After three days of Grif shadowing him constantly without an apparent reason, Simmons was at the end of his tether.

“For fuck’s sake Grif, what the fuck is wrong with you?”, he snapped at the orange solider.

“What’s wrong with me? Whats wrong with you! You haven’t spoken a word to me for the past 3 days!”

“You’re creeping me out Grif, that’s why!”, Simmons lied, “Why the fuck are you following me around?”

To Simmons’ shock, Grif’s voice softened slightly. “Same reason you’ve been avoiding me, asshole”, he grumbled.

Simmons shuffled awkwardly. “Oh yeah? And what might that reason be, smartass?”

“Don’t play dumb with me Simmons”, Grif’s surprisingly soft voice murmured.

Simmons was at a loss of words. Part of him wanted desperately to confess his feelings, the other half told him to get back to work, and to never speak of this moment again.

Mind reeling, Simmons blindly turned around and began to walk away when he felt a firm hand grasp his own.

“Simmons”, Grif began, voice almost pleading, “I just… I need to know your first name. Please.”

“Wh-What? Why do you need to kn-”

“I think you know why”, Grif interrupted, his voice still uncharacteristically gentle.

Once again, Simmons’ brain decided to erase its knowledge of the entire English language, leaving Simmons at a total loss of words.

Even though couldn’t see his face through his helmet, he could feel Grif staring expectantly at him.

Although he was not consciously aware of doing so, Simmons managed to blurt out a single word. A single word that would change his life forever.

“Dick”.

…Silence.

“…Wait, what?”

“Dick. Richard. That’s me. That’s my name”.

Grif remained as still as a statue. “Richard”, he whispered, as if he had only just learnt the word and was saying it for the first time.

Simmons stood staring at the orange soldier, still not entirely sure of what was going on. He opened his mouth to ask Grif what the big deal was, but before he could say anything Grif grabbed Simmons’ helmet and yanked it straight off, then tore off his own, casting it carelessly aside.

“Richard”, he repeated, gazing in awe at Simmons’ exposed face as if he was seeing it for the first time.

Holding eye contact, Grif reached down to undo the armour fixed onto his lower arm. It clattered unceremoniously to the floor and with great trepidation, Simmons peered down to see why Grif had chosen to remove that particular piece of armour.

Seeing the name tattooed onto his teammates wrist, Simmons’ felt as if he had been electrified.

It was then everything seemed to fall in place. Suddenly his weird friendship with Grif seemed to make sense. The awkward glances, the need for eachothers company even though they often wouldn’t speak for hours on end, the way they knew what the other was thinking, the way they had become loyal friends even though they had completely different personalities- not to mention the awkward sexual tension that threatened to boil over at any given moment. It all just made sense.

“Dexter”, he whispered.


End file.
